


Пойдём со мной

by Longways



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Poems, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longways/pseuds/Longways
Summary: Дом Джареда поджигают, ему негде жить, но есть на свете человек…+манип





	Пойдём со мной

Судьба подбрасывает встречи нам порою.  
Не знаешь, с кем увидишься тогда,  
Когда, отчаявшись, лишившись дома, воя,  
Сидишь на тротуаре у костра.

Костёр большой — пылает дом твой… бывший.  
Куда идти, где жить. Бежит слеза.  
Всё кончено, как жить теперь без крыши.  
Но тормозит «Импала». Вверх глаза.

Водитель открывает дверь, выходит.  
«Таких людей ещё я не видал:  
Высок и красотой всех превосходит,  
В глаза бы эти я смотрел всегда».

— Пойдём со мной.  
«О этот голос с хрипотцою,  
Его бы слушать ночи напролёт…»  
Джей жмурится, но всё ж встаёт с ленцою,  
За незнакомцем он вослед уже идёт.

Последний брошен взгляд на пепелище.  
«Куда теперь?» Парень как мысль его прочёл:  
— Жить будешь у меня? Вдвоём нам проще.  
Мы справимся, устроит тебя коль.

— Вези, мне некуда теперь податься.  
Узнать бы, кто поджёг, пока я спал.  
Узнаем, всё получится, удастся,  
Ну а сейчас поехали — устал.

— Зовут хоть как, спаситель?  
— Дженсен Эклз.  
Я полицейский, прибыл по делам.  
— Я Джаред.  
— Знаю. Мы уж долго ищем,  
Какая сволочь поджигает тут дома.

Но мы найдём, ночью на след напали.  
Тебе поспать бы, Джей.  
— Да, было б хорошо.  
Они уж нам все нервы истрепали.  
Я сам вернусь, дела тут есть ещё.

Машины плавный ход. Глаза закрылись,  
И Джею снится сон, потрясный сон,  
Что с Дженсеном они давно женились,  
В него же Джаред был давно влюблён.

И что живут они вдвоём многие годы  
В том доме, две собаки у них есть.  
На личном фронте — позавидуют им боги:  
Любовь такая — не найти нигде, бог весть.

А Дженсен за рулём. Смотрит на парня —  
«Вторая половинка, может быть?  
Красивая мордашка. И коварна —  
Обнять, и целовать, и залюбить.

До встречи с ним уже я и не помню,  
Испытывал такое или нет.  
Тепло в груди, и я дышу неровно,  
И что-то разгорается во мне».

И Джей проснулся резко, смотрит вправо:  
Подъезд, крыльцо и милый дом пред ним.  
Всё как во сне, и это очень странно,  
И он решает, что подумает над ним.

Слегка несмело Джаред в дом заходит.  
Сон наяву, всё так, как видел он:  
Крыльцо, прихожая и двери, коридоры,  
И кухня, будто жил он здесь давно.

Они располагаются на кухне,  
Пьют чай с печеньем, Дженсен вдруг сказал:  
— Давай-ка спать ложись, я постелю в гостиной,  
А сам вернусь, там ещё дела.

Ты не волнуйся, я недолго, я так мигом —  
Глаза откроешь, ну а я уж тут как тут.  
Залюбовался Джаред губ его изгибом.  
С первого взгляда есть любовь — не врут.

Низ живота как жаром вдруг обда'ло,  
Вдоль позвоночника как будто ток потёк.   
«Кто этот парень, что я словно бы в пожаре?» —  
И в поцелуй он Дженсена увлёк.

И к чёрту все сомнения и мысли,  
Коль парень жизни всей передо мной.  
Глаза в глаза. И вмиг застыли мысли,  
И кровь по венам горною рекой.

Объятья, поцелуи, всё так быстро,  
Что не сдержать никак им было страсть,  
Ласкать и целовать, дышать друг другом,  
И плавиться в объятьях, и летать.

А позже Джаред спал, словно убитый,  
Переживанья и волненья, страхи прочь,  
И старый дом, почти уже забытый,  
Ведь новый дом, он как из сна точь-в-точь.

Без наказанья зло не сможет скрыться,  
Когда на страже Дженсен-коп стоит.  
Он башковитый, этот полицейский,  
Ему за дело то ещё медаль дадут.

Вернулся Дженсен уж почти под утро,  
Тепло улыбки Джареда — мечта.  
Ещё вчера был одинок — двое наутро,  
Как волшебство, как сказка, красота.

И струн аккорды нежно зазвучали,  
Когда летит душа — руки поют.  
Хоть неизвестность ждёт тебя вначале,  
Но годы счастья обязательно придут. 

Судьба подбрасывает встречи нам порою.  
Сегодня плохо всё, но завтра вот  
Его мы всем хорошим перекроем,  
И счастье в нашу жизнь тогда войдёт.

[](http://s24.znimg.ru/1508946300/lzqs86e3zl.jpg)

__________________  
Написано на ДР innokentya


End file.
